


Wake Up Wake Up

by greeneyes_softsighs



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa wakes up. 2+3</p>
<p>A short, happy fic to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the wonderful people of the fandom!

Trowa used to wake up to the sounds of gun shots. The rank stench of human filth and smoke and gunpowder choked him into consciousness every morning. It hadn’t mattered if he was in his home, in a hotel or sleeping outside. The memories and dreams were so real he would have to take a breath to steady himself. He would clear his mind of the blood and grit and fear while sitting up in bed, blinking through a list of activities that needed to be done presently.

Today, however, Trowa woke up to the pounding of naked feet on hardwood floor. Screams of laughter. Giggling. Shouts. Loud, rawkus singing. He woke up with sloppy child-kisses assaulting his cheeks and a pair of chubby arms around his neck. Soft, fine hair tickled his nose as he pretended to sleep.

“Fi’ more minutes, teddy bear,” he mumbled, earning a giggle from the little girl latched to his neck. He turned over and trapped her soft, tiny body with his arm in a hug, pulling her close. Her sweet, warm breath ghosted over his cheek when she giggled again. A giggle so close to her father’s that it was almost scary.

“Daddy! I’m not a teddy bear!” She shouted right into his ear. He winced and finally opened his eyes, allowing himself to smile now that he was no longer ‘asleep.’ His daughter’s wide blue eyes stared right into his, filled with her laughter and the clear, innocent sweetness of her youth.

“That’s right, Daddy. Your teddy bear’s right here,” his partner growled, suddenly draped over the pair on the bed, weighing them down. Trowa’s smile widened as a slightly scratchy chin rubbed his neck. A pair of warm lips touched his ear. They could only lay like that for a moment before their daughter started to squirm again. Trowa released her from the hug reluctantly and she rolled off the bed onto the floor. Her head popped back up over the edge of the bed, chubby cheeks and chin resting on the edge.

“We made breakfast,” she said with her slight lisp whistling through the hole left by her missing front tooth.

“Thank you, baby,” Trowa replied.

“Give me an’ Daddy a minute alone, booger,” Duo said, still draped over Trowa’s back like a turtle shell. “Why don’t you go get dressed in the outfit we picked out?”

“Okay!” She answered immediately, then in a flurry of Little Mermaid pj’s and chocolate brown hair, she was gone and down the hall to her room. Silence reigned in her absence. Duo rolled off Trowa’s back finally, landing beside him on his side, looking into his eyes with that dangerous, ever-present glint of mirth. The green-eyed man soaked up his warmth. Soaked up the moment, because they didn’t get them often. Duo’s fingers brushed his forehead. He traced an elegant brow and caressed the gentle curve of a cheekbone. The rough pad of his thumb rested on the center of Trowa’s bottom lip.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked, moving his hand to rest on Trowa’s hip. He rubbed the slightly raised curve of bone with his thumb soothingly.

“Pretty good, I think this medication is working better than the last one,” Trowa replied. Duo nodded and breathed a soft ‘good’ before planting a kiss on his mouth. They reveled in the warmth and taste of each other for a few minutes. Duo let his hands wander over warm skin. But they couldn’t let it go too far. Not yet, anyway, with the threat of the little booger crashing around down the hallway. 

“Ew, tastes like morning breath,” Duo chuckled against his mouth, flinching when Trowa swatted at his head. “Just kidding. Babe, I really wanna fuck you...”

“I know, but...”

“Yeah, I know,” Duo threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, long and suffering, but the gesture was ruined by the happy grin on his face. “When the kidlet’s in bed tonight, though? I’m gonna rock your world.”

“I look forward to it,” Trowa deadpanned. Duo chuckled and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck one more time and kissing him at the pulse point. His hands wandered again, palms and fingers studying and caressing and touching and worshipping under the thin t-shirt Trowa wore to bed. They kept it strictly above the belt, but Trowa couldn’t help getting his arms around Duo and squeezing his ass through the fabric of his sweats. The loud, high-pitched grunt of surprise was worth breaking the rule for, but it meant that Duo would play dirty now. They had other rules he could bend.

“Whatcha doin’?” Esther’s sweet voice arched up a pitch with the question, and Trowa turned over while Duo popped his head up. She stood at the door in a horribly mismatched outfit. Her fine brown hair, which was both abundant and long, had been pulled into a ponytail that poked crookedly from the side of her head. Trowa bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Oh, so that was the outfit she and Duo had picked out together.

“Kissin!” Duo sat up and answered in a loud, grumpy voice. The exclamation got the intended response of ‘Ewwww!!’ from their daughter. Trowa barked out a laugh as Duo hopped up onto his feet in the bed, breaking another rule of theirs, and gave chase with the threat: “I’m gonna kiss you, now! Then I’m going to eat'cha!”

Her screeches echoed all the way down the hall and into the kitchen around the corner, only intensified by Duo’s loud bellowing roars. Trowa scrubbed his face and smiled into his hands as he stretched in bed. For him, the ghosts of their past would never really go away. They were there, if he looked for them, and it was never easy to ignore if he was having a bad day. But with Duo, and their daughter Esther, Trowa managed and he began to enjoy his mornings more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Wake Up Wake Up by Lullatone that inspired this little excursion into cuteness on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XFQ9Au93WI


End file.
